ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Journey to the Underworld
Story John is walking around a rock pillar, overlooking the Mediterranean sea. He looks at the pillar on the other side of the sea, the two acting like a gate. His face is hardened from anger, an angry scowl on his face. John: The Pillars of Heracles. At the edge of what will be Spain and Africa. He hits a rock in the ground, which moves, revealing a staircase going down into the Earth. John walks down it, and arrives in a large room, with several ghosts floating around. John: So many. I guess they didn’t pay. (John walks through the room, approaching a man in a black cloak, resembling the Grim Reaper. He is blocking a door.) Charon: Hello. I am Charon, ferryman to the Underworld. If you want to cross into the Underworld, you’ll have to. (John swings his arm up, a blast of mana knocking Charon away.) John: I’ll cross it myself. (John enters a large cave room, the ceiling barely visible. In front of him is a giant river.) The River Styx. Touching it will destroy you, living or dead. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Wildvine: (Looks at hand) I was going for Astrodactyl. Wildvine goes over to wall, and stretches his arm up as high as he can. He pulls himself up, and starts climbing up the wall. After sometime of climbing, he reaches the roof, covered in stalactites. He grabs for them, and swings across, mindful of the Styx below him. He makes it over the Styx, and lets go, falling to the ground on the other side. Wildvine reverts, and John swings his arm, creating a mana vortex that catches him, gently lowering him to the ground. He looks over to the other side, seeing Charon staring in amazement. John continues inward, traveling deeper into the Underworld. End Scene John is heading for the Fields of Asphodel, a large open field in the middle of the Underworld. Then, a large three headed dog appears in front of him, growling at him, as if daring him to come forward. John doesn’t flinch. John: So you’re Cerberus, the guard dog. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Wildmutt: (Roars. Then he hits the Omnitrix.) Ultimate Wildmutt: Alright, fluffy. Let’s see who’s the real beast. Cerberus snaps at Ultimate Wildmutt, who dodges with ease, jumping back. Ultimate Wildmutt jumps and bites the middle head’s ear. The heads shake violently, throwing Ultimate Wildmutt into the air. Ultimate Wildmutt regains his balance, as he falls towards Cerberus’ snapping mouths. Ultimate Wildmutt lands in one of their mouths, holding it open, while the others snap. Ultimate Wildmutt stabs the head with his tail, allowing him to get out. He then jumps, landing on Cerberus’ back, claws going into its body. Cerberus roars in pain, as it runs in a circle, trying to get at Ultimate Wildmutt, as if chasing its tail. Ultimate Wildmutt jumps off, and runs into the Field of Asphodel. Cerberus growls at him, but doesn’t give chase. Ultimate Wildmutt: You are the guardian, not the fetcher. (Ultimate Wildmutt reverts.) John: Which means I have no more quarrel with you. My target is in the throne room. Which is why I must cross the field. John is walking across the field, which resembles a barren wasteland. Spirits float by, aimlessly wandering. John asks some who they were, but they didn’t know, having no memories. John: So this is what happens to those who just, lived. They do nothing, they remember nothing, for all eternity. I might not fear death, but this. Then, he hears a screech. He looks up, seeing three women with black skin and bat-like wings flying towards him. They land in front of him. Bat Woman: We are the Furies. Our Master wants you dead. So you shall die. John: Oh, spare me. Tell Hades that I’m coming to him, so don’t bother. John slaps down the Omnitrix. He turns into a large green ogre like creature, with a metal cage-like helmet on his head. Chains connect his helmet to his underwear. The Omnitrix symbol is on a part of the helmet extension going over his shoulders and upper chest. Toepick: Toepick. Toepick’s cage opens, releasing a green mist. As it opens, sounds occur. The Furies look at the revealed face, as screams, hissing, wails of agony and screeches occur. The Furies turn white, as they scream, exploding into gold dust. The dust flies away, further into the Underworld. Toepick reverts. John: That was freaky. His face killed them. Scared them to death. I’ll have to be careful with him. End Scene John is standing in front of the gate going into Hades’ throne room. He opens it, and approaches Hades, who was sitting on his skull made throne. The room was as tall as the other rooms. As John gets closer, John feels a growing sense of fear and dread. John stops in front of Hades, his body shaking. He grabs his arm, calming it. Hades: You’ve got some nerve, marching down here like you own the place. John: (With forced conviction in his voice) I demand you to return Eirene to the land of the living. Hades: Ha! You’ve got a lot to learn about death. The only way to get a life out of the Underworld, is to exchange it for another. Not like I’m going to give you that offer. (Hades releases a pulse wave, and John falls to his knees, trembling in fear. He is breathing heavily, and he starts rocking back and forth.) Just like a mortal. You tremble in fear. Tremble at the thought of death. And now, your soul belongs to me. No one leaves the land of the dead. Darkness pours from his body, and he throws a dark energy ball. The energy ball sucks the life out out of the air, and John’s hand moves instinctively, slapping down the Omnitrix. Ghostfreak flies out of the way, dodging the energy ball. Ghostfreak: Yes! You actually do care about me, Omnitrix. (Faces Hades, still releasing darkness.) Best way to fight fear is with fear. I’ve been reminded of who I am. I am a hero. And if you are the one who kills me, then I accept that. Hades: Please. I’m the LORD OF THE DEAD! You really think you can use a ghost against me?! (Hades appears in front of Ghostfreak, grabbing him by the head. He pulls on Ghostfreak, John being left at the spot he was at before.) John: No way. Hades: Spirit, I give you freedom, (Jabs his other hand into Ghostfreak.) and my blessing. I call you, Ph’ere. (Ph’ere’s second skin breaks off, revealing his true form.) Go. Cause fear in the world, and the worlds beyond! John: Omnitrix! Scan mode! (The Omnitrix fires a yellow beam of light, scanning Ph’ere. Ph’ere screams from contact from the light, and flies off, turning invisible and disappearing.) John: (Stands up) I will succeed. I will get Eirene back. Hades: You are foolish to challenge a god, especially in their home territory. (John sees a purple crystal glowing in the distance.) John: Corrodium? Got a bad feeling about this. (John slaps down the Omnitrix.) AmpFibian: AmpFibian! AmpFibian shoots lightning at Hades, who forms a shield of darkness, blocking it. Hades throws a dark energy ball, and AmpFibian flies to dodge. Hades releases a pulse wave of fear, and AmpFibian crashes to the ground, shaking. Hades throws another dark energy ball, flying at AmpFibian. AmpFibian hits the Omnitrix. Ultimate AmpFibian shoots a lightning blast from his head, countering the energy ball. Ultimate AmpFibian extends his tentacles, wrapping around Hades, lifting him off the ground. He electrocutes him with a large amount of lightning, Hades screaming in pain. Ichor comes out of his mouth, and he releases a pulse wave of darkness, slicing through the tentacles. He then throws a dark energy ball, hitting Ultimate AmpFibian, reverting him. John goes crashing into a table, breaking it and he’s on the ground. John: It’s no good. He’s true strong. The corrodium must be powering him. (John then sees a fireplace, with a small fire burning.) How long has that been there? Oracle: Into the fire you shall go, in order to escape the lord below. John: Whatever god or goddess watching over me right now, give me your strength. (John slaps down the Omnitrix.) Hades sees the flash of light, anticipating John’s next move. Light Cream flies out, heading towards the fireplace. Hades: What?! Seize him! (Ghost warriors fly after Light Cream, quickly gaining on them. Light Cream hops in the air, releasing a shockwave that blows the ghosts away. Light Cream then goes into the fireplace, the fire forming over him, Light Cream disappearing.) NO! End Scene John wakes up in a meadow, sitting up. He’s confused, looking around. John: What the? I was just in the Underworld. (He then sees a young girl sitting on a stump next to a campfire. There’s another stump, and John goes over, having a seat.) John: May I ask where we are, goddess? Goddess: (Chuckles) You don’t have to refer to me so formally, John. We are in a relaxing meadow, enjoying a nice talk. How are you enjoying Greece so far? John: I’m not. Eirene, I failed her. Goddess: You’ve had many trials on your journey here. Why is her death so different? John: I, I’ve never been good with handling death. I’ve lost too many people I cared about. Goddess: Your fatal flaw. You desire to protect everything, yet you refuse to give anything up in exchange. The gods see that, and so do the Titans. John: (His face serious again) Which Titan had Eirene killed? Goddess: Technically none. Kronos’ vassal, the sludge creature, did it. Kronos has now possessed him. (John’s anger rises, as the campfire grows in size.) John: Why don’t the gods stop him? Goddess: Typhon has them all busy. The gods barely defeated Typhon last time. This time, they may not win. You are the only one who can defeat Kronos. The gods need heroes like you, who can travel wherever, and do whatever. No god could do what you just did, invade the Underworld. John: Who are you? I’m running through the gods Eirene told me about, and you don’t fit any of them. Your form is Light Cream, based off a kind and caring spirit. Goddess: (Chuckles) Don't worry. I am often forgotten about. I am Hestia, goddess of the hearth. The hearth is to keep the family safe and warm. Keep your freedom, John. If you do that, you can do anything. Omnitrix, initiate program 12. Omnitrix: Program 12 initiated. Hestia: You may now customize it as you see fit. John: Uh, Omnitrix, master control. Omnitrix: Master control activated. John: How did you? Hestia: Paradox showed it to me. When you see him next, say hello for me. It has been too long since I’ve seen him. (John was stunned, trying to find the words to say. The campfire then goes out, and Hestia was gone.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Hestia Villains *Hades (main villain) *Charon *Cerberus *The Furies *Ghost warriors *Ph'ere Aliens *Wildvine (accidental transformation; selected alien was Astrodactyl) *Wildmutt *Ultimate Wildmutt *Toepick (first appearance) *Ghostfreak (removed) *AmpFibian *Ultimate AmpFibian (first re-appearance) *Light Cream Aliens Re-unlocked *Ghostfreak Trivia *Toepick doesn't shout his name when transformed into. Instead, he simply says his name. *Similar to Medusa, Toepick is shown to be able to kill his victims from fear. **However, this isn't confirmed with living creatures. *Despite the use of dark powers before, Hades is the first character to wield pure darkness. *Hades' ability to admit pulse waves of fear may be from his Helm of Darkness. *It's revealed that the Ectonurite's ability to turn into their true form was first started by Hades' blessing. **This is why Ghostfreak couldn't use his true form in Fear (John Smith 10). *Light Cream is confirmed to be the form of Hestia. *Hestia gives John the ability to access the Master Control, restoring his playlist all the way. *John used the aliens based on the Big Three gods to fight them. He used Ripjaws to fight Poseidon, AmpFibian to fight or escape Zeus, and Ghostfreak to fight Hades. *Ghostfreak is the only alien to be removed from the Omnitrix more than once. **However, he is instantly rescanned. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Time Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Ancient Greece Arc